


e-mail equivocado

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Flirting, Bike, Developing Friendships, E-mail, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Hanbrough, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, One Night Stands, Reddie Centric, Suicide references (misunderstanding), background benverly, emeto, stanpat - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Ligermente basado en La pelicula "Tienes un email"'. no es necesario verla para entender la trama de este fic.Eddie es dueño de una tienda de libros. Richie es heredero del Emporio editorial Tozier y Tozier. yes!! Esto es un enemies to lovers...
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie estaba agotado. Cansado por el trabajo y harto de Myra, hostigandolo a cada paso. Durante la cena no podía siquiera hablar sobre los vegetales por que la mujer se extendió en una explicación innecesaria de las dietas saludables, al tiempo que le recriminaba por insinuar un cambio en el menú de la semana. No solo fue inútil , sino que terminó haciéndola enojar aún más, cuando se disculpó después. Al final Eddie dejó la mitad de la comida en el plato y se excusó para dormir temprano por un dolor de cabeza, que nunca mencionaría causó la mujer.

Mientras se duchaba, antes de ir a la cama, pensó que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Quién podría escuchar sus quejas?. Llevaba una buena vida , desde el punto de vista de un tercero..pero desde su punto de vista no era agradable. No se quejaba de lo que tenía..Era lo que no tenía, lo que le hacía sentir un vacío en el pecho en esas noches de insomnio, que cada vez se hacían mas comunes.

Terminó su rutina y aunque tenía sueño, no deseaba ir al lecho con su esposa aún molesta y aún muy despierta. Se disculpó diciendo que debía revisar unos correos antes de ir a la cama. Myra solo lo miró desconfiada.

Mientras respondía el último recordó a Bev. En su bandeja de entrada habia un correo viejo donde habían quedado de verse para un evento, al que Eddie no asistió por una emergencia de último minuto de Myra. Le molestó aún más recordar que todo había sido una falsa alarma.

Hizo click en el e-mail y vió el numero celular de su amiga. Lo agregó a sus contactos y envió un mensaje cifrado.

'Hola Bev. Soy Edna. Me gustaría saber si tienes tiempo para un café y reconectar. '.

Sabía que debía usar un seudónimo para evitar que Tom le causara problemas a Bev. Suspiró. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que se habían visto en persona. El sonido de un mensaje lo distrajo.

Era Beverly.

' _Hola Edna, querida. Claro que puedo. Pero si vamos a hablar de negocios sería mejor que lo veamos por e-mail._  
 _Beverly Marsh'._

Eddie se extrañó y luego sintió una punzada de tristeza. Era obvio que Tom estaba pendiente de los mensajes y por eso Beverly había pasado al e-mail. Se sintió triste por no poder ayudar a su amiga y se preguntó cuan parecidas eran sus vidas. Ambos atrapados en matrimonios controladores sin amor.

En su laptop escribió un mensaje corto al correo de trabajo de la mujer. Segundos después recibía una respuesta. Guardo el correo de Beverly como R. 

_'Hola Eddie, cariño. Disculpa que pasemos a los correos es que acá Tom no revisa nada relacionado a ordenes de trabajo. Si quieres podemos vernos mañana sábado a las 9 am en..'._

Eddie sonrió. Sabía que ambos tenían mucho de que charlar. Al menos podrían desahogarse juntos.

_'Me parece bien. Te veo mañana, Red.'_

  
*

  
-"Red?. Deja de burlarte de mi cabello y dejaré de hacer bromas sobre tus holluelos!".

-"Jaja. Me alegra verte, Bev...".

Ambos se sentaron después de abrazarse. Estaban en un hermoso café en una esquina poco transitada. Era un rinconcito especial el cual amaba la mujer por su delicioso café. Eddie compartía el placer.

Para guardar apariencias, en la mesa habían algunos catálogos de ropa que su amiga había llevado por si algun periodista menor los identificaba. Eddie ojeó algunos y le encargó algunas prendas para sí mismo.

Despues de un par de hiras quedaron de contactarse solo por e-mail. Bajo los seudónimos R y Edna.

  
*  
Las semanas pasaban. Era más complicado reunirse con Bev ahora que estaba promocionando su nuevo catálogo de invierno. Al menos había logrado verla unos segundos en un evento al que fue invitado esa noche.

Por supuesto su mujer no dejó de criticar el estilo y colores de la colección. Eddie se sentía fastidiado a tal punto que tuvo que excusarse para ir al baño. En realidad fue a uno de los balcones aislados. 

Encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en la varanda, viendo a lo lejos la ciudad. Su ceño fruncido. Bev parpare tensa durante la noche. Eddie había visto incluso una ocasión en que Tom apretó el antebrazo de la mujer con fuerza, para alejarla de algunas celebridades masculinas. 

Si supiera que Beverly aceptaría quedarse en su apartamento de soltero , el cual aún conservaba , se lo habría ofrecido nuevamente. Pero la mujer estaba aterrada de su espodo. Eddie esperaba que cambiara de opinión. Se lo insinuaría la próxima vez.

El lugar era equeño, pero er er su refugio cuando ls dicuciones de volvin mas tensas en casa. A vees pasaba dos días allí. Myra creía que estaba en viaje de negocios.No era lujoso, pero era mejir que nada.

De repente, alguien más invadió el espacio solitario del balcón.

Un hombre alto de lentes corrió hacia la varanda y empezó a jadear. No se fijó que Eddie estaba ahí y lo empujó un poco bruscamente con su hombro, lo que provocó que soltara el cigarrillo.

El hombre más bajo se molestó mucho y estaba apunto de gritarle cuando vió que el otro sudaba profusamente y estaba muy pálido. Eddie se acercó y empezó a dibujar círculos con la palma de su mano en la espalda del extraño. Después de unos segundos de animarlo con voz gentil, ya no parecía que estuviera a punto de vomitar.


	2. Chapter 2

  
El extraño se quitó los lentes de marco grueso y los apretó en una mano, mientras con la otra se limpiaba con el dorso el sudor de la frente. 

-"Mnnngg..gra-gracias hombre. Casi saco el estómago a pasear por un momento. Uggg Odio estos malditos eventos..".

Se irguió recto al tiempo que se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo blanco que sacó de su bolsillo. Eddie no podía dejar de verlo.

Era alto. Muy alto. De cabellos oscuros, peinados muy bien hacia atrás con algun producto para el cabello que lo hacía ver lustroso y suave. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro hermoso como el mar . La curva graciosa de su nariz terminaba en labios delgados que rodeaban una sonrisa incómoda. Eddie se sonrojó.

-"Ah..Claro. No hay problema. Estás bien?".

Dijo bajando la mirada el hombre más bajo y luego recordando que el otro se sentía mal volvió a mirar sus ojos magnéticos.

-"No, pero me sentiré mejor cuando acabe la noche..No puedo esperar a salir de aquí. .".

Platicaron un poco, uno junto al otro recostados en la varanda. El viento jugaba con los cabellos del hombre y en sus ojos azules se reflejaban las luces de la ciudad. Eddie esta hechizado.

El hombre alto le contó que estaba ahí para hacer conecciones de negocios en lugar de su padre y su asistente no pudo asistir por estar enfermo de gripe. De modo que recayó sobre sus hombros la representación de la empresa en el evento. 

Bromearon un poco sobre los asistentes y sus acompañantes. Finalmente el celular de Eddie vibró con 10 mensajes seguidos de Myra y tuvo que excusarse con una sonrisa.

-"Oh debo irme. Fue un placer. Mi nombre es Edward Kaspbrak".

Dijo extendiendo la mano. El otro la estrechó sonriendo de par en par. Eddie se sintió un povo incomodo por las sensaciones que despertó en él. Pensó analizarlas después, mientras estrechaba la mano ofrecida.

-"Richard...Oh. Esta es mi tarjeta. Y Gracias por tu ayuda. De no haber estado acá, creo que hubiera vomitado y estaría sentafo en el suelo probablemente.".

Eddie rio. Se miraron por unos segundos y partieron caminos con una sonrisa.

  
*   
Esa noche Eddie no pudo dormir. Se levantó de madrugada. Encontró la tarjeta de Richard e introdujo su número y correo electrónico en su laptop. Se restregó los ojos por el cansancio, pero aún no sentía sueño. 

-"Hey, Red. Estas despierta?".

-"Hey. Eddie. Sí. Tom está durmiendo. Yo aún trabajo en la colección venidera. Te gustaron los trajes?.".

-"Si gracias. Y gracias por invitarme. Lamento no haber hablado más tiempo contigo, pero Tom parecía molesto y Myra casi me arranca el brazo tratando de alejarme de tí...Dios, Bev que pasó con nuestras vidas felices?..".

-"Estas bien, Eddie?.".

-"Si, disculpa..Es que.. a veces..miro atrás y me pregunto que pasó?.. Sabes..Hoy conocí a alguien..".

-"Omg! Eds. Cuéntamelo todo..Fue en la fiesta verdad?..".

-"Si...".

Eddie sonrió. Sus dedos jugaban con el borde de su camiseta. Pensó en lo patético que se miraba sentado en su escritorio en camiseta y pantalones de pijama escribiéndole a su mejor amiga sobre un extraño que estuvo a punto de vomitar en un balcón. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Pensó, cual fue la última vez que se sintió así?. Ya casi no recordaba. La ultima vez debió set en secundaria, cuando tenía un crush tonto por un chico de lentes y frenos. No llegó a anda por el temor de ser expuesto en una epoca en que ser bisexual no era bien visto. 

-"Vamos!. No me tengas en ssuspenso. Dime . Cómo era?..Dejame vivir mis fantasías románticas atraves de tí" .

Eddie solto una serie de risitas. Se cubrio con la mano la boca, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana cuando terminó de contarle. Miró por unos segundos el correo de su amiga en la bandeja y luego la última dirección de correo guardada.

Richard.W.T

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Cerró su laptop.

Myra estaba parada detrás de él.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Eddie estaba en la librería. Había llegado muy temprano, tratando de evitar el desayuno con su esposa. Todo había sido muy incómodo la noche anterior. Habían discutido. A Myra se le había metido en la cabeza que Eddie la engañaba con otra mujer.

Eddie había logrado calmarla un poco, pero estaba exhausto. Se ocupó organizando libros en los estantes y sacando algunos de las cajas en bodega para ingresarlos en el sistema.

Una hora después, Bill entraba por la puerta de la tienda. La campanilla que Frank Kaspbrak había colocado 50 años antes, anunciaba su llegada .

-"Buen di-dia. Te caíste de-de la xama?.".

Dijo su amigo y empleado, al colocar dos tazas de café y una caja de pasteles enfrente de Eddie, quien rio sarcásticamente.

-"Jaja. Buen día, Bill. Gracias por el café..Myra y yo discutimos..".

-"Otra vez?!...wow!. E-eso son 3 veces est-ta semana". 

Eddie apoyo su rostro en una mano y suspiró.

-"Ya no sé que demonios hacer.. Siento que ambos hemos cambiado. Y es como si dos extraños vivieran juntos".

Bill le dió una mordida a su pastel y tomó un sorbo de café. Frunció el ceño.

-"Y el s-sexo?..".

Eddie rodó los ojos. Y siguió introduciendo códigos en la computadora.

-"Cual sexo...".

Bill terminó de comer. Eddie levantó por primera vez su terrible café y le dió un sorbo. Arrugó la cara. Bill continuó , con la boca llena.

-"Taaal vez deb-deberias cambiar de.. público meta..".

-"BILL!.".

-"Qué?!. Solo di-digo. A mí m-e funcionó".

Ambos rieron por lo ridículo de sus vidas.

Bill había terminado con su novia de años, Audra, por la infidelidad de esta y luego él había tenido una sola e increible y loca aventura de una noche, completamente ebrio hasta las narices, con un bello semental de color. Le había abierto los ojos de una manera inusual. 

Desde entónces salía de vez en cuando a bares gays para tratar de encontrar al misterioso moreno sin éxito, pero había tenido unos cuantos flings aquí y allá y eso lo animaba. Tenía un trabajo que le gustaba y permitía terminar su novela, la cual algún día pensaba publicar con ayuda de Eddie. Mientras vivía el día a día sin más preocupaciones que la de encontrar esos ojos negros cálidos otra vez.

Eddie estaba feliz por él. Sin embargo, el comentario le dejó una espinita de insertidumbre. Bill sabía que Eddie había besado a dos chicos en la universidad. Eddie siempre pensó que era una cuestion de hormonas , licor y la libertad de estar lejos de su asfixiante madre lo que lo había llevado a hacerlo. 

Mas allá de eso, siempre habia sido muy privado y no le gustaban las aglomeraciones. Por eso había sido algo natural caer en amistad con Myra durante una noche de estudio solitario en la biblioteca de la alma mater. 

Pensó brevemente en Richard. Se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza para despejarla de pensamientos inútiles. Debía esforzarse en vender más libros si quería que su pequeña librería de la esquina sobreviviera al nuevo centro comercial que abriría pronto. Una de las más grandes editoriales del país, inauguraría en su interior una mega libreria con cafetería. El gigante T y T.

  
*

  
Richie estaba de pie, frente a la ventana de su oficina. Sin zapatos y la corbata colgando a ambos lados del cuello abierto de su camisa. En su mano un whiskey. Viendo a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad, que ignoraba su existencia solitaria varios pisos cerca de las nubes.

Todo estaba en penumbra, excepto por la luz de su escitorio. La puerta se abrió despacio y su asistente, Mike Hanlon, entró con dos contenedores de comida para la cena.

-"En que piensas, Tozier?. No me digas que estás estresado por la inauguración para socios?..Traje la cena. Sabía que estarías aquí aún. Has estado distraído.".

-"Gracias, Mike. Pensaba en un compacto hombre de ojos cafes...otra vez.".

-"Por qué no lo llamas?. Tal vez quiera ir a la conferencia inaugural?"..

-"Nah. Sabes, Mike?. Creo que estamos destinados a añorar hombres que solo hemos visto una vez en la vida..".

Mike rio y empezó a servir en platos de porcelana las porciones de ambos. Comida tailandesa ésta vez.

-"Tú puedes llamarlo al menos. Tienes un nombre y apellido ...y telefono!. Yo solo un apodo y nada más. Sabes que él no ha vuelto al club desde ese día. 9 meses es demasiado para esperar.".


	4. Chapter 4

Los hombros del heredero del Emporio Tozier y Tozier cayeron visiblemente. Suspiró y terminó de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso. Se giró para sentarse junto a su amigo de infancia.

-"No puedo.. Sabes la ironía de esta puta vida? El es dueño de la tiendita de la esquina. La librería que vamos a destruir hasta sus simientos después que se inaugure el centro comercial..Va a odiarme. Y ni siquiera parecía gay..No tengo oportunidad Mickey Mike.".

-"Estas siendo prejuicioso. Tal vez deberías visitarlo después de la entrevista mañana..quien sabe. Tal vez hagas un amigo.".

Richie sonrió.

-"Nunca te rindes, verdad?. Siempre ves lo positivo.".

Mike sonrió y bajó la mirada a su comida.

No había dejado de ir al bar donde conoció a Will. Atesoraba el recuerdo de esa noche. Aún si había sido en la oscuridad de su auto. Ambos no pudieron aguantar la necesidad de estar piel contra piel. Tan cliché como podía ser tener sexo sin protección en el asiento trasero, en una callejuela detrás de un club nocturno.

  
*

Myra estaba cada vez más paranoica. No habían discutido de nuevo por celos infundados, pero Eddie percibía que lo observaba en cada movimiento. Era incómodo. Decidió que si se ponía peor, se tomaría unos días y le diría que asistiría a una conferencia por un par de días.

Sí había recibido una invitación, pero era de La editora T y T que pronto abriría un modulo gigante en el nuevo centro comercial. Acabaría con las pequeñas librerías de la zona. Eddie no tenía pensado ir.

  
*

Beverly conducía a prisa. Usaba lentes oscuros muy grandes y redondos. Cubrían parcialmente el moretón en su pómulo. El viento movía su cabello. Un par de maletas en el asiento trasero del auto deportivo.

Se dirigía a casa de su tía. No le había dicho nada a nadie de su partida. Mientras Tom trabajaba, ella hizo sus maletas y tomó los documentos que estaban en la carpeta de pedidos. Tenían la firma de Tom. Él los había firmado sin advertir que eran la salvación de Beverly. Firmó otorgándole la mitad del negocio a la pelirroja y el divorcio unilateral.

Bev sabía que era arriesgado, pero por suerte él no los había leido. Ella escogió el momento en el que estaba en su celular hablando con socios de negocio. Ni siquiera miró lo que firmaba por las fotos de diseños que cubrían la mayor parte de los papeles.

Era sucio y bajo, pero después de las palabras e improperios del día anterior, Bev estaba segura que solo escaparía de sus garras en una camilla de ambulancia sino hacía algo antes.

Se aseguró de transferir todos sus contactos e información importante y fotos a un nuevo teléfono. Había arrojado el anterior . Sin chip ni batería. 

Tenía su dinero asegurado y la mitad de la empresa. Tenía con que luchar. No estaba sola, ni sin un centavo, como se sintió al hacer la denuncia en la estación policial y luego en la asociación de protección a victimas. 

Planeó todo con antelación. No esperaba que funcionase , pero por suerte funcionó. Había salido de esa casa que ya no podía llamar su hogar. No desde la primera vez que Tom alzó una mano contra ella. Lo único que le hacía falta, era avisar a sus amigos más cercanos. A Eddie y Bill..

No tenía estómago para eso ahora. Solo deseaba huir. Parpadeó lágrimas y de repente el vehículo empezó a hacer ruidos. El motor estaba caliente. Había viajado por horas. Debía parar en algun taller si quería continuar.

Divisó una casa de arquitectura muy moderna y luminosa. Se detendría para preguntar donde había un taller cerca. Aún tenía miedo de encender su telefono nuevo. A pesar de que había cambiado todas las contraseñas así como apagado la ubicación en todas las aplicaciones.

Detuvo el vehículo y bajó. Pudo ver un hombre joven acercarse sonriente a la puerta a través de los ventanales que conformaban las paredes del primer piso de la hermosa casa.

-"Hola.! Disculpa. Sabés donde puedo encontrar un taller acá cerca? Creo que mi auto se sobrecalentó..".

El hombre sonrió .

-"Hola. Claro te daré el número del taller al que voy.". 

Mientras le dictaba el número, Bev sintió la mirada del hombre sobre ella. Empezaba a ponerse algo nerviosa. La habría reconocido?.

-"Am..disculpa. Es que me pareces conocida . Fuimos juntos a la escuela en Derry?..Beverly?.".

Bev dejó de escribir y lo miró sorprendida. Ahora que lo observaba sus ojos se le hacían conocidos. 

-"Ben?.".

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Ben asintió y Beverly se le abalanzó encima, abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza. Ben había sido su mejor amigo en la escuela primaria y parte de la secundaria hasta que la familia de esté se había mudado.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie estaba preocupado. Beverly no contestaba su telefono ni su correo. Estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Pensó lo peor. 

-"Calma, Eddie. Tal vez está en un viaje de negocios y olvidó decirte. Es una mujer muy ocupada después de todo..No pienses lo peor. Solo ha pasado un día".

Dijo Bill, mientras organizaba una caja de libros infantiles que debían ir a bodega. Eddie hundía los dedos en su cabello. Tenía los codos apoyados en el mostrador. 

Eddie sintió la mano de su amigo apretar su hombro suavemente.

En ese momento, Patty entraba por la puerta con un ramo de flores en la mano y una bandeja con tres cafés en la otra.

-"Hey chicos. Fui a la nueva libreria..ustedes saben ...a hacer algo de reconocimiento en el terreno del enemigo".

Ambos hombres la miraron. Bill rio un poco y Eddie frunció el ceño.

-"Lo haces ver como si me importara la informacion que traes.".

Su mano casi alcanzaba un café, pero la morena apartó la bandeja lejos de su alcance antes de que pudiera tomarlo.

-"Para que sepas.. tenía mucha curiosidad y es saludable conocer a tu competencia . Te sirve para mejorar tu propio negocio...y estos ojitos captaron al chico más lindo que he visto en muuucho tiempo".

Ambos hombres rodaron los ojos. La mujer continuó.

-"Bill cariño..vi un Adonis negro trabajando en la libreria T y T..si te interesa.".

Patty le guiñó el ojo. Bill bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.

-"Tal vez vaya ...por curiosidad"..

Eddie los miró escandalizado.

-"Patty! Bill!... Debería despedirlos por tratar de dormir con el enemigo!.

Patty sonrió y depositó la bandeja de cafés en el mostrador. Cada uno tomó el propio.

-"No lo harás. Nos amas..y jamás te abandonaría por otro trabajo.. Éste es mi hogar y ustedes mi familia.. aunque Bill sí te dejaría por su moreno, si es que lo encuentra alguna vez.".

Eddie se conmovió por un momento y rio al comentario sobre Bill. Éste último se retiró a la bodega murmurabdo su descontento.

La verdad es que estaba tan ebrio la noche de su encuentro con el adonis negro, que olvidó preguntarle su nombre. Solo alcanzó a decirle su apodo de secundaria . Lo peor es que no recordaba en que nightclub o bar lo había conocido. 

Apenas si recordaba sus alrededores. Lo que nunca pudo olvidar fue la voz y el rostro del hombre. En las noches en las que se sentía más sólo, su recuerdo le brindaba nostalgia y placer. Como se podía extrañar a alguien al que solo conociste por unas horas?.

Bill siguió sellando cajas y organizandolas en la pequeña bodega. Una sonrisa nostálgica iluminaba su rostro.

*  
La brisa fría entraba por la ventana entreabierta. Las cortinas se movían dando una aire más espectral a la atmósfera del pequeño departamento de soltero. Solo era una habitación con un ventanal y un baño pequeño..nada más.

Fue perfecto para Eddie en sus años de soltería. Ahora era un refugio al que escapar cuando la vida amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Ésta noche encontraba a Eddie sentado, en pantufas y con la camisa entreabierta, junto a la ventana. Hacía frío, pero el licor calentaba sus venas. Lo hacía sentir más tranquilo y también aún más sólo en el mundo.

Horas antes había discutido con Myra. Ya no recordaba por qué había iniciado la discusión. Solo que las últimas palabras de la mujer lo habían cortado como un cuchillo. Tal vez por que en el fondo tenía miedo de que fueran verdad.

La mujer le habia gritado que no era nadie. Que pasaba tan inadvertido por la vida y por el mundo, que la única persona que le había puesto atención habia sido ella. Que de no haber sido por ella el sería una sombra mam y nadie podría amarlo jamás.

Eddie le había contestado a gritos que eso no era cierto y se había marchado sólo con su billetera y sus llaves. En el camino se preguntaba si lo que Myra le había gritado era un reflejo de la vida que llevaba.

En verdad Eddie no tenía mas amigos que sus propios empleados: Patty y Bill, y su amiga Beverly. Su vida era tan rutinaria y monótona que nada pasaba en realidad. Haría las mismas cosas hasta morir?. Cada día igual al anterior?. La rutina le daba confort. Le hacía sentirse en control de algo tan incontrolable y tan impredecible como solo la vida puede ser. Pero que pasaría si nada ocurria en la suya?. Nada había cambiado en diez años de matrimonio, excepto tal vez que su antes cómoda amistad había evolucionado a un matrimonio tepido.

Suspiró y terminó su trago de una vez. Cerró la ventana. Escribió un correo rápido a Bev.

' _R. No sé donde estas o que estas haciendo, pero espero estés bien. Hoy ha sido una noche terrible. Me ha hecho analizar que estoy haciendo con mi vida. Qué es lo que he estado haciendo los ultimos años?. No sé si quiero saber la respuesta. No sé si quiero continuar._  
 _E.'._

Puso a cargar su celular. Tomaría una ducha y metería sus ropas a la lavadora. Trataría de dormir y llegaría ,por primera vez en diez años, tarde al trabajo. Al menos eso sería algo nuevo.

  
*

  
En algun punto de la madrugada un ping proveniente de su celular, no logró despertar a Richie. Había ido a la cama tarde preparándose para una conferencia y luego una entrevista en un programa de televisión matutino.

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie malinterpreta un correo.  
> mención de consideración de suicidio (es un mal entendido)

Richie se levantó temprano para la entrevista. Vió la notificación de un correo nuevo. No reconoció el remitente..

EKangrybydefault@gmail.com

  
Se sentó a desayunar. En una mano una taza de café y en la otra su celular. Abrió el correo y su corazón se fue acelerando. No conocía al autor. Obviamente se había equivocado de persona, pero el tono de la misiva lo alarmó. Parecía una persona desesperada y la frase final le pareció una despedida.

Richie sabía lo que era sentirse completamente sólo y sin esperanzas. Nunca contempló el suicidio, pero entendía perfectamente en que zona estaba el remitente. Sintió el deber de hacer contacto. A veces una llamada o mensaje era todo lo que se necesitaba para salvar a alguien. 

Respondió lo mejor que pudo. Borrando y volviendo a escribir las líneas con dedos temblorosos.

Luego de enviar el correo, hizo respiraciones para tratar de calmarse. Tenía una entrevista en tv. Por varios minutos permaneció sentado esperando una respuesta. Cuando fue claro que no la recibiría pronto, suspiró y decidió vestirse. Por el resto de la mañana tendría la preocupación en la parte de atrás de su mente.

*

Eddie despertó con la peor resaca que hubiera tenido en los ultimos diez años. Se quejó. Estaba desnudo en la mitad de la cama. Fue al baño en piernas inestables y vio que su ropa aún seguía en la secadora. Al menos se había duchado. 

Frunció el ceño. Ducharse completamente ebrio era muy peligroso. Había sido una idea estúpida. Buscó su teléfono para ver la hora y vió que tenía un mensaje de correo . Se sentó rápido en la cama. Sería Bev?

Era un correo desconocido..

No tan desconocido. Había ingresado la dirección en sus contactos, pero había olvidado escribir a quien pertenecia. La cabeza le dolía. Debía ser un cliente. Por qué demonios no había puesto nombre completo?, pensó. Las iniciales en la dirección no le parecían conocidas para nada. 

Abrió el mensaje.

' _Hey, amigo. Se que deben ser momentos desesperados para tí. ..que debes estar al vobor del abismo, pero creeme que te entiendo. He visto la oscuridad y deseado solo dejar ir todo. Así que espero que me creas. No lo hagas. Sé que todo se ve mal ahora, pero las cosas cambian..siempre cambian . si crees que puedo ayudarte en algo..lo que sea. Solo dime..Cuando peor te sientas no hagas nada. No lo pienses. Solo escribeme ..por favor. Aquí estoy. Te veo. Te escucho.. déjame escucharte.._  
_R.'_

  
Eddie no sabía que pensar. En su estado de embriaguez había enviado un correo a un extraño en lugar de a Beverly la noche anterior. Sentía vergüenza, pero también estaba tentado a hablar con alguien que no lo conociera. No se atrevía a decirle a nadie lo que sentía. A veces solo queria ventilar un poco, pero no quería preocupar más a su amiga. Ella ya tenía una vida más difícil que la suya. Y ahora ni siquiera sabía donde estaba o si estaba bien..

Una parte de él queria creer que alguien allá afuera. Un desconocido ..se preocupaba por él. Alguien aparte de Beverly, Patty o Bill. Las palabras eran tan sinceras y el tono tan dulce..Los ojos de Eddie se llenaron de lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro con un antebrazo y suspiró. No quería llorar..

Sopesó la posibilidad de tener una amistad con alguien en línea. Algo que nunca antes había hecho. Y decidió contestar algo rápido y luego lavarse los dientes . Buscaría algo de comer en las tiendas o cafés cercanos a la librería.

  
*

  
Richie terminó la entrevista. Ahora estaba en su auto. Seguía pensando en la persona del correo. Esperaba que estuviese bien. Suspiró y encendió su auto. Un mensaje entró a su celular.

Pensó que tal vez sería Mike diciéndole que había exagerado un poco en la entrevista. Que tratara de ser más humilde. Richie sabía que había hablado un poco de más. Pero es que en realidad estaba confiado en que la tienda del Mall sería la mejor de todas. Era el único proyecto en que su padre le habia dado el pase libre para trabajar como quisiera. Richie lo había hecho. Se había esmerado y esperaba que fuese la mejor inversión de la compañia. El proyecto era su bebé..

Llego a su oficina y sonrió cuando vió a Mike. Éste lo recibió con una taza de café y entraron juntos a la oficina de Richie.

-"No te ves tan feliz como lo estaría alguien que da una entrevista televisiva por primera vez..Tan mal estuvo tras bambalinas?.".

Bromeó su amigo. Richie se desplomó sobre el sofá de cuero que tanto odiaba y que siempre olvidaba reemplazar por uno más cómodo. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y empezó a ver sus mensajes.

-"Meh.. Si consideras que la entrevistadora me dió su número de teléfono metiendo su tarjeta en el bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón...entonces fue terrible...En cambio el maquillista estaba para morderse los nudillos...oh!.".

Mike lo miró confundido. Richie se sentó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las rodillas. 

Era una respuesta del misterioso E.

-"Todo bien?".

Preguntó Mike, tomando la tasa de café de la peligrosa posición en la que lo había colocado Richie sobre el brazo del sofá.

Richie no lo escuchó.

_'Estimado R. Discúlpame por favor por intertumpir tu día con un correo patético de un desconocido. No fue mi intención alarmar a nadie. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy mejor ahora. Estaba ebrio y deprimido anoche. Disculpa nuevamente._  
_E'._

Richie escribio una respuesta en el momento.

_'No es molestia E. De verdad!. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar... Aquí estoy._  
_Me alegro que estes mejor. Si te sientes deprimido o aburrido o solo quieres hablar mierdas, puedes contactarme. Mis amigos dicen que soy gracioso. Supongo que en eso he de creerles. 😉._  
_R.'_

  
*   
Eddie rio, mientras leía el correo. Mordió inconscientemente una dona que había tomado de la caja que trajo Bill esa mañana.

Patty y Bill lo miraban de reojo desconcertados. El baguel simple que le correspondía a Eddie yacía solitario en un plato al lado de la caja de donas. Era un milagro que estuviese comiendo algo tan azucarado y además frito. 

Ambos empleados se miraron y solo se encogieron de hombros para continuar observando al extraño espécimen, que había llegado no solo tarde a trabajar sino que había cambiado de hábitos alimenticios drásticamente en un lapso de horas.

Eddie contestó el correo del desconocido R, a quien hubiese confundido con Red la noche anterior.

' _Gracias, pero creo que yo mismo juzgaré eso.._  
_Espero que tengas un buen día y gracias por preocuparte._  
_E'._

Recibió una respuesta casi de inmediato y rio terminándose su dona.

' _Querido E..Reto aceptado. Ya verás que te haré reir una vez antes del final del día , te lo apuesto ._ 😎

R'.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Al llegar la noche, Richie habia hecho rere varias veces a Eddie. Myra continuaba sin hablarle. Ambos se evitaban desde la discusión y Eddie no tenía la voluntad de pedir disculpas solo para volver a la tensa paz en que vivían desde el evento de moda. 

Mientras hacía su trote nocturno alrededor de la cuadra. Eddie recibió una llamada de un numero desconocido. Por un segundo pensó en el extraño amigo R. Sintió nervios y dejó de correr. Contestó.

Segundos después, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alivio al reconocer la voz.

-"Eddie?.".

  
-"BEV?!! Dónde estás? Estás bien?!. Dónde demonios estabas? pensé que estabas lastimada o algo peor!. Desapareciste de la faz de la tierra..oh Dios..Bev..

-"Eddie. Lo siento..No quise preocuparte. Tenía que desaparecer un tiempo. Sabía que Tom vigilaría mis contactos..Estoy bien..Lo juro, estoy bien. Estoy en casa de un amigo de infancia. Tom no me encontrará aquí y además.. Metí los papeles de divorcio..Eddie?.".

Eddie se apoyaba en sus rodillas..Se tuvo que sentar en un borde de plantas jardineras al lado de la acera. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Bev había dado el paso.. después de tanto tiempo..Iniciaba a dar pasos para ser libre otra vez..Eddie estaba tan orgulloso y feliz por su mejor amiga.

-"Eddie?..estas ahi?".

Bev pudo escuchar las respiraciones asceleradas del hombre. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eddie seguía sin hablar. Beverly continuó.

-"Estoy bien..te quiero". 

La voz quebrada de Eddie se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-"Yo tambien..Cuidate Red. Te veré pronto?".

-"Si..".

Sonrió la pelirroja. Ben le entregaba una taza de té caliente.

*

Los días pasaban. Cada mañana o cada noche ambos hombres revisaban sus correos e iniciaban una conversación que podía extenderse por horas . 

Eddie estaba de mejor humor. Bill ya no lo escuchaba quejarse de su matrimonio. Lo que le parecía raro a la par de la extraña conducta. Obviamente estaba conversando con alguien, pero en la mente de Bill no cabía que Eddie fuera infiel. Además si trataba de preguntar algo Eddie solo decia que era un amigo de internet y se reusaba a entrar en detalles.

A varias calles de distancia, en un edificio de varios pisos, Mike a su vez también estaba asombrado por el cambio repentino de la conducta de Richie. Ahora estaba más animado que de costumbre y su energía se extendía hasta la noche. Incluso cuando se reunía con su padre . Reuniones que siempre lo dejaban agotado y deseando cambiar de carrera.

Hacía tanto tiempo que su amigo no tenía una amistad a parte de él y tal vez Stanley. Con quien Richie había tenido una relación fugaz e intensa ,pero que al final ambos habían decidido era mejor como amigos que como amantes.

Mike se alegró por él y decidió que lo sentaría a la fuerza si era necesario, para que le revelara quien era en realidad el misterioso E. 

  
*  
Eran alrededor de las 4 cuando Patty anunció que iría a espiar a la competencia de nuevo. Eddie no estaba de acuerdo y le había insistido que si en realidad lo que quería era ir por el delivioso café que vendían en el Mall y coquetear con los empleados de allá, no tenía por qué inventar excusas. Bill la llamó traidora y luego la amenazó de no traerle más donas si no volvía con otro café para él.

Patty rio a carcajadas, mientras salsa por la puerta.

*

  
Patty volvió una hora después, sonriendo con dos cafes. Uno para Eddie y otro para Bill.

Bill la miró con sospecha. De haber sido más observador habría notado de inmediato la razon de su buen ánimo antes de que Patty los bombardeara con sonrisas y suspiros melodramáticos.

Les dió los cafés y se apoyó en el mueble de caja descansando su cabeza en sus antebrazos.

-"Vi al amor de mi vida"..

Bill y Eddie la miraron alzando las cejas ambos.

-"Oh no!..te convencieron con títulos comerciales, bestsellers y café?"..

Dijo Eddie sarcásticamente.

-"Otra v-v-vez?..Es el mismo o es-s otro tipo?" ..

Dijo Bill lleno de sospecha. 

-"Mmm nah. Estos ojitos se enficaron como mira telescópica en el mismo bello espécimen blanco de ojos azules y rizos de chocolate... con un trasero de gloria... Sobra decir que le succioné el alma por la boca en el cuarto de personal "..

Patty parecía estar muy orgullosa. No había ser que se resistiera a semejante belleza de piel oscura, labios gruesos, y sonrisa deslumbrante, y ella lo sabsa.

Patty los miró sonriente, mordiéndose los labios.

-"Se llama Stan.".

Dijo la mujer moviendo las caderas. Eddie trataba de no reír, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Bill solo rodó los ojos .


End file.
